Just Me
by Chibi Vamp-chan
Summary: Sakura; adopted by the uchiha family, is having a tough time adjusting. Expesially with the spazzmatic scream of Ino's and the annoying dog who pees every five seconds.Read how everything happens in the Uchiha home. R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chibi Vamp-Chan bringing you another story. I hope you guys like this one too. C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else everyone would end up alive and happy.**

**--NARRATOR PROV.--**

Sakura was fourteen years old when her family died in a car crash. She was at home, not wanting to join them when they went to the movies. The worst part was she didn't get to say goodbye. Not in any 'goodbye ill never see you again' way, but she was mad at her family so when they left she never said bye see you later. She always regretted her decision to stay home. She had always wished she was with her family when the accident happened. She loved her mom; she was her best friend despite the age difference and the 'un-cool' mom affect. Sakura was never good with making friends, so she rarely went outside with other people unless it meant going to school. So she and her mother were always together. As for her dad, he was rarely home. He worked as a highly respected bank owner, and usually stayed at the bank to make sure no one was stealing the money. Besides this he was a sneaky man who did business behind the banks back. This was actually the way the Haruno family became rich. Finally there was Sakura's older sister. Sakura admired her. She actually left the house, she had friends, boyfriend, and besides the style that Sakura was not a fan of, Sakura loved her shoes. So when Sakura found out her parents and sister had got in an accident, she didn't know what to do. She had no friends, no relatives that would even think twice about allowing her to join their family, and she wasn't old enough to live alone. All she had was money, which wouldn't give her happiness. So an orphan Sakura became. Her family's belongings packed up in boxes, waiting for Sakura to be adopted so they could be gazed upon once again.

Sakura's first interview for parents didn't go so well.

"Hi we are the Johnson family, and I'm Mrs. Johnson." Said a young red headed lady to Sakura.

"…." Sakura didn't like her. She was wearing a blouse that Sakura could fit in, and a short skirt with very high, high heels. She also wore too much makeup. Sakura judged people very easily.

"Well, I'm Mr. Johnson." He was a fat man, maybe a couple years older than Mrs. Johnson. Sakura thought he looked friendly.

"Hello." Sakura said in the sweetest voice she could muster, with no smile on her face. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Tell us some things about you Sakura. For example, I enjoy cooking any buying clothes." Mrs. Johnson encouraged.

"I enjoy making Ho's like you cry."

That's where this Interview ended. Actually this is about were all of Sakura's interviews ended. It wasn't until the end of august that Sakura finally met the family she was going to join.

Sakura got settled into her chair waiting for the next family. She didn't get to comfortable for she knew they'd be gone soon. Four people entered the room. It was a mother and father with their two sons.  
Sakura was curious what a family with kids wanted with her.

"Hello you must be Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Father of the family took out his hand, which Sakura rudely glared at, until the man put the hand back in his pocket.

"So, sweetie, what do you like?" The mother asked, breaking the silence.

"I enjoy making rich bastards like you pay for making poor people look bad." Sakura was low on insults to use against people.

Laughter was heard from the family except the younger son, who looked extremely bored.

Sakura looked at them strangely. "I'm sorry did you not hear me correctly? I said I enjoy-"

"No need to repeat yourself. Disrespecting us can't cause any good." The father said cutting her off.

"I like this one." The older brother said to his parents.

"I do too. She has humor." The mother giggled back to her son.

"What's your name's anyway?" Sakura asked annoyed that people actually liked her.

"Well I'm Mr. Uchiha and this is my wife Mrs. Uchiha." Said Mr. Uchiha.

"And I'm Itachi." The older brother smiled. "And this boy who hasn't mentioned anything since we got here is Sasuke. He's the same age as you."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. The Uchiha family." For the first time in three months Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She said before leaving the room.

A Couple days later Sakura was informed on a family who wanted to adopt her. She decided this would be good for her, shed have a family that was nice to her. WRONG.

**--SAKURAS PROV—**

I was drove to the Uchiha mansion as soon as possible. After all school was starting soon so I need to be settled in. I walked down the cement sidewalk that went through the nice smelling grass. I paused in front of the door. I wasn't sure what I would say or do. I mean they sent a butler to get me. They didn't even come personally. I knocked lightly hoping no one was home. To my surprise no one opened the door. I was so relieved, I decided to just sit on my suitcase. Wait, when did I bring my suitcase? I looked at the car to see the butler unloading all my things and bringing them to the door. When he finally finished he opened the door and gladly welcomed me to their home. I was not pleased about this. There were four more butlers waiting at the door. They nicely pushed me aside and brought my things up the stairs. I hope they were bringing it to my room or else I'd have a problem.

"Excuse me." I said to one of the butlers that had returned from upstairs. He looked at me confused. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?"

The butler walked right past me and picked up more boxes.

"Uhm, maybe it's not my place to ask but that's my stuff, and if you're going to take it and not tell me where your taking it then I should no were the parents of this house are." I rambled on. I do that when I'm unsure of things.

"Iano speaka anglais." The man said continuing his travel up the stairs. I stood their feeling ridiculous. Who was this family, and why weren't they here? I felt even more alone then I did when I was at the orphanage.

"Usually, people are nice to people when they do things for you." I looked around to the mysterious voice to see the older brother. What was his name again? I decided just to glare at him. I had never thought being adopted had happened like this.

"Your not going to talk?" The boy asked again. "Fine, whatever." He said turning around.

"Wait, where's Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" I asked.

The boy started laughing. "Not here." He said

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"There rarely here, and when they are it's to be with each other not you or me." He said walking towards me.

"Then why was I adopted." I was now utterly confused.

"They wanted a daughter." The boy said bending down to be eye level with me. I didn't like that. He makes me feel short, even though I am. "They have these spur of the moment things, were they want something so they get it. And they wanted you." He said giving a wide smile and poking my nose.

"…" I couldn't say anything. I felt as if I was useless, just an object to place on a shelf and look at.

"Oh just in case you forgot I'm Itachi." The Itachi boy said. Oh that's his name.

I nodded with a frown plastered on my face.

"Come on let's get ice cream." Itachi grabbed my hand and showed me to the kitchen. When we got there I sat down and he got out party cake ice cream, and two spoons. "Here." He handed me one of the spoons and began to eat. I took the spoon but wasn't sure if I should eat the ice cream.

"So, Lil Sak." Itachi said in between bites." Want to meet your other brother from another mother?"

I nodded and glared at the nick name. He patted my head and put away the ice cream. But not before I stole a scoop on my spoon. I followed him to the stairs that the butlers had climbed earlier with my 

things. There were five doors down this long hallway, two on each wall and one at the end. We walked up to the second one on the left. Itachi didn't even bother to knock which was a bad idea. He opened the door and their stood a half naked boy. I turned away as quickly as possible, not wanting to see more. Note to self: Knock before entering any room.

I heard the door slam shut behind my turned back, along with some giggles from tall man Itachi. I turned back around and smiled awkwardly to receive another pat on the head from Itachi.

"You'll knock when you enter my room right?" I couldn't help it I had to ask.

"We'll see." I was amazed. Being that honest, man this man is evil.

Finally the door reopened to reveal another brother, although this one looked very grumpy and not happy to see either Itachi or me.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"I came to introduce you to Sakura. Sakura this is Sasuke." Itachi announced proudly.

"Just another person to suck dry until their broke and we kick them out." Sasuke said glaring at the wall.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Itachi said. He then pushed me towards the door next to Sasuke's. "This is your room, Lil Sak."

"Oh, really?" I asked surprised. Which is weird because, why wouldn't I have a room?

Itachi just opened the door, and we were greeted by boxes.

"Wow." I was amazed. The room was big. Bigger than my other room. I walked in and noticed a door. I walked up to it, not sure whether or not to open it. When I did I saw it was a bathroom, with another door leading into a closet. "This is amazing." I whispered.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go. You should robly start unpacking." Itachi left my bedroom, leaving me alone in the dream room.

**--NARRATOR PROV.--**

When Sakura finally finished packing her room, she looked around. The room was pretty empty. She had a desk with a computer on top in the corner of her room, with two bookshelves a couple feet next to it. Her bed came out from the center of the wall facing the door, with two nightstands each holding a lamp. She also had a trunk in the corner next to the bathroom door. She had so much room in the middle of her room that she could do gymnastics without worrying of hitting something. So Sakura decided to happily explore the house. She left her bedroom and entered the hallway. She turned towards the stairs assuming it was rude to enter other peoples bedrooms. As se walked down the stairs she saw someone 

walk by, and it wasn't someone with raven colored hair. Sakura stopped mid step and glanced around. No one saw her so she resumed walking down the steps.

"Okay, I saw Temari today, and I swear I saw brown roots. I mean isn't it obvious!" Said an annoying high pitched voice.

"Of course it is." Said a sarcastic boy's voice.

"Yes, it is!" The girl continued. "She dies her hair blonde, too copy me!"

"Oh my god! It's a miracle!" Said a different sarcastic voice. This one more upbeat.

Sakura walked into the living room in which she saw five kids. One she recognized as Sasuke.

"Oh, this is Sakura. She my new adopted sister." Sasuke explained to the room staring at Sakura.

"Ugh, hi." Sakura smiled, while giving a slight wave towards them. There was four boys and one girl. The girl was a blonde, which Sakura knew by the girl's story. Then there was another blonde boy, who was grinning foolishly. There was a boy lounging on a side chair with his eyes half closed, and is Sakura didn't know better she'd think he had a pineapple on his head. The final boy also had brown hair but he looked more up and running, he also was holding a dog on his shoulder.

"So your parent bought her as a maid or something?" The blonde girl asked Sasuke.

"What! No way she's too pretty to be a maid!" Said the blonde boy.

"She's just an adopted kid who happens to be our age." Sasuke 'explained'.

"Wow." The boy with the dog didn't take his eyes off of her for even one second.

The boy who was lounging on the chair got up and walked over to Sakura. "I'm Shikamaru, The annoying blonde girl, is named Ino, and the annoying blonde boy is Naruto. The guy with the dogs named Kiba." Shikamaru then walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Oh this is exciting!" Ino exclaimed. "There's finally another girl to this group! Oh you have no idea how these boys don't care about my problems. Sometimes it's like I'm talking to myself."

"he he, yeah." Sakura said walking a little bit towards the group unsure of what to do.

"Oh, come sit here." Ino pushed Kiba off the couch and motioned Sakura to sit down. Sakura did so. "So like I was saying there is this really annoying girl who keeps copying my every style! Like for examples my hairs blonde, and she has brown roots!"

"You said this already!" Kiba complained.

"Well It's very important."

"No. It's not!"

"Yes, actually it is. If people thought I copied her, I'd be at the bottom of the social ladder! We'll, Okay that's not true, because I'm extremely gorgeous but I'd still be embarrassed."

"You're gorgeous?" Sakura asked confused.

"Why, thank you for noticing!" Ino responded twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Oh I meant… Never mind." Sakura decided it was best not to get on this girls bad side.

"Well, I have to go walk the dog. Besides my mom's cooking chicken and mashed potatoes tonight, and what can I say. I'm excited." Kiba said leaving the house.

"Yeah I'm always here. I think I'll pay a visit to my mom too." Naruto said before leaving.

"And that leaves four." Shikamaru said beneath closed eyes.

"Actually three. I'm going to get my hair done. There's a new shampoo boy, and apparently he's amazing. So he's pretty booked and this is the only time I could get him, so bye guys." Ino Said. "And welcome to Mist Mint**(1).** Where a small town. But also an amazingly boring one." And with that Ino left.

"How long are you staying Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked after being silent for quite a while.

"I guess if your inviting me then, I'll stay for dinner." Shikamaru responded opening his eyes to make sure it was okay. Sasuke just nodded and turned on the TV. Sakura got up and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to munch on. She felt too awkward to stay with the boys in the living room.

"Woah, paink thang. Get yo butt outta ma kitchen." Sakura turned to see a woman that she assumed was the cook at the Uchiha house. "OUT NOW!" The lady took out the spatula and started waking Sakura into the living room.

"Ouch, hey do you mind?" Sakura finally being released from the slapping of the spatula stuck her tongue out at the lady who responded with a.

"You stick da tongue out ana cutit off."

"Yikes." Sakura said keeping her tongue in her mouth. She turned around to see the boys watching her.

"Word of advice?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"From the times six AM to seven AM, eleven AM to twelve AM(or is it PM?), and seven PM to nine PM, stay out of the kitchen."

"Well thanks for the warning." Sakura said sitting back down on the free couch. The three began to watch George Lopez. Why, because I love that show.

"Poor Ernie, he never can get a girl." Sakura said sympathetically.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. "He's a little… much. I mean I'm not surprised no girl wants him."

"Well I'm not surprised either, he's just so lonely."

"Hook him up with the grandma." Sasuke said, Receiving disgusted glares from Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Eww. New subject please." Sakura pushed.

"What are we having for dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

"The usual." Sasuke said.

"Nice." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Whoa, wait what's the usual?" Sakura asked confused.

"Your choice of pork or ribs, with a vegetable salad and mushrooms." Sasuke replied with a grin also on his face.

"Wow, that is nice."

"Especially when you get it for free." Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, about that. How come you're always eating here? How about your family?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh they're on a trip."

"Too?"

"Some place that grows food better." Shikamaru's parents worked on a farm**.(2)**

"When are they coming back?"

"What's with the questions?" Shikamaru said leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes. "They'll be back."

"He only asks because he cares." Sakura inputted.

After a long pause, Shikamaru decided to respond.

"He doesn't care. He cares secretly." Shikamaru said catching Sasuke's evil glare.

When the cook finished the dinner everyone gathered to the table; Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Itachi. When they finished Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"So you want to stay in the guest room?"

"Neh, I should go home. But I'll be back tomorrow don't worry." He motioned towards the door before turning around. "Oh and see you later Sakura. It was nice meeting you." Then he left.

"Night" Sasuke said jumping up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Well, how was your first day?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Well I met nice people, even the girl was a little eh. I found out when to stay away from the kitchen, and I get to go to sleep in a comfortable bed. I'd say its pretty darn good!" Sakura grinned.

"Well good for you. Now g'night." He messed up her hair and headed up the steps.

"Night." Sakura said smiling while walking slowly up the stairs. She was sure tomorrow would be harder than today. She hadn't not thought about her family for this long before, and it was all coming back now. She curled up in her bed after taking a shower and doing the necessary things before bed, and tried to sleep before too much pain came.

**So it wasn't depressing! Which is good because the original first chapter was VERY depressing and I just had to re-write it. I hope you liked it and don't forget reviews make me happy. :**

**(1)- I made it up. It's the town they live in. ;)**

**(2)-I don't know what his parents really do. Care to inform me? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura." I heard someone call me from afar. I turned looking for the familiar voice.

"Over here." I turned to be startled by my mommies face right up in mine. My mother lifted her arms and began to attempt to strangle me. I began to cry by the words she spoke.

"It's your fault I died. If you had stopped us from leaving, we would still be with you, you-"at the second you, my mommy became bones, which forced me to awaken.

When I awoke from my nightmare it was 6:28 so I decided I would go running. I decided to wear knee length red PE shorts, and a black baggy shirt. I'm not one to show my curves to other people. I put my shoes on and set on the adventure. I walked down the Uchiha sidewalk and into the public road. I ran down the street and took a left turn. I decided I'd keep going left till I found the house again. After about fifteen minutes of running, I decided to increase my pace so I could find the house faster; and that's when it happened.

'BAM'

--Normal Prov.--

"Itai!" Sakura said rubbing her forehead. She looked in front of her to see a girl with red hair on the ground too. Behind her was a blonde standing there with her arms crossed. I got up and got ready to walk away when the blonde blocked my way and the red head got up to block the other side of the road.

"How about sorry?" The Blonde demanded.

"It's just as much her fault as it is mine." Sakura snapped. She didn't do sorry, unless she meant it; which was rare.

"You whore!" The red head suddenly screamed as if sakura had done something to her. "I just got my nose done yesterday!"

Sakura couldn't keep in her laughter. "You're so ugly you had to get your nose remade… Oh looks like they messed up." Sakura began to point at the girl's nose.

"UGH! What is your name?" The red head demanded.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first." Sakura said smirking.

"Fine. I'm Karin and this is Temari." Karin said.

"Oh so Temari's the Ino wanna be. I get it; wanna have a nose, wanna be a blonde. No wonder your best friends." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"Shut it tramp, what's your name." Karin demanded for the second time.

"I am not a wanna be Ino!" Temari added.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Sakura said defensively. "Now move out of my way, you two are so fat a mouse wouldn't be able to get by." The two girls began to run home saying something like 'Must remove fat from body.' Although, not so robot like. So Sakura went back to her journey home. At about 7:11 Sakura finally made it back to the Uchiha home. She walked in and went straight for her bedroom and took a shower. When she was done she wore grey sweat pants with a baby blue shirt, and went down stairs. She noticed no one was in the living room or kitchen, except for the cook making coffee.

"Good morning." Sakura chimed. She was in a happy mood after dising the bobble heads that morning. 'Bobble heads.' Sakura thought. 'I like that, I'm gunna call them that from now on!'

"Good morning. Would you like pancakes and coffee?" Asked the cook.

"Ohh, sounds yummy yes please!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she noticed something. 'What happened to the cook's accent?'

"Ano," Sakura began. "Didn't you have an accent yesterday?"

"Oh sweetie, everyone in this house speaks the same way; we were just picking on you."

"Wha… even the guy who carried my stuff and was like 'I no speak English.'?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's Stevie he's a joker. Oh you can call me Asuna." Said lady, said.

"Hello Asuna, I'm Sakura." Sakura said a little less cheery then a couple of minutes ago. "Evil bastards." She said under her breath.

The two began to make meaningless conversation, even while Sakura ate. It wasn't till 8:49 that Itachi came down for breakfast.

"Good morning." He said while yawning. He walked up to Asuna and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to see Sakura. "OH, Sakura. Ha ha ha, why are you up so early?"

"I'll leave." Sakura said smiling while putting away her plate. She went to the TV to find Barney on. "Seriously, why Barney?"

'DING DING DING'

The doorbell rang. Sakura jumped off the couch hoping it was Mrs. And Mr. Uchiha. Sakura opened the door with a disappointed face, and just stared at the boy.

"What?!" The boy snapped.

"You're not who I wanted." Sakura replied in a cold voice. "What's wrong with you anyways Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru walked past Sakura and sat in the chair he sat on the day before. Sakura closed the door and followed him. When Sakura Sat on the couch staring at him, he replied.

"I have to take Temari out to dinner tonight." He growled.

"The backup bobble head; wanna be Ino, Temari?" Sakura asked confusing Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure."

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked very interested.

"It has to do with my parents. That's all."

"I see." Sakura said turning back to the TV. This was an uncomfortable subject for her so she decided to let it go.

"Why are we watching barney?" Shikamaru asked after a five minute silence.

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention. Here you change it." Sakura gave the controller to Shikamaru who began surfing through channels.

Sasuke came down the steps and sat next to Sakura on the couch. He watched tiredly as the pictures changed every five seconds. Asuna came out of the kitchen with two plates and two cups.

"Here you go, blueberry pancakes with extra butter and syrup, and black coffee." Asuna said handing Sasuke his breakfast. "And here is your French toast and milk." She gave Shikamaru his food. Then she left back to the kitchen where Itachi was. Sakura turned looking at Shikamaru's French toast with wide puppy dog eyes. Occasionally she would look up at Shikamaru to see if he noticed. She was pretty sure he was ignoring her, so with a quick bite Sakura took some of his French toast of his fork.

"Thank-munch- you-munch-" Sakura smiled contently while staring at the TV until her eyes widened. She practically pounced on the toy.

"X-BOX!" Sakura yelled. "It's like a dream! A miracle! Where have you been?" Sakura was now lying on the floor hugging the X-box while praising it. The boys were looking at her wide eyed.

"Sakura. Do you want to play?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh can I?!" Sakura smiled. She began to set it up. The two boys sweat dropped at the sight of a full speed pinkette setting up the X-box.

"Sakura what are you playing?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Dead Space, duh!" She exclaimed pressing the on button and putting said game in.

"STOP!" Was heard from the kitchen. Itachi quickly came out panting.

"You were two feet away, why are you panting?" Shikamaru complained, earning himself a glare from Itachi.

"Shut up, and put that game down unless your over the age of 17." Itachi demanded.

"I'm turning 18." Sakura fibbed with a pout.

"Why don't you play one of Sasuke's Barney games?" Itachi complained. Sakura burst out laughing and then stopped when she realized that she had only been in their home for 24 hours and could still be kicked out.

"Eh, How about something… more dangerous than a man in a fluffy purple with green spots suit?"

"So you watch Barney too!?" Naruto yelled running into the couch. "OW! I got too excited."

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said without looking at him.

"Teme." Naruto glared.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"OKAY!" Sakura interrupted. "I'm going to go."

"Where?" Kiba asked leaving the kitchen with a bottle of condensed milk.

"Where the hell do you guys come from?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't think they know their brains are to petit!" Ino said walking in all proud and happy. "So what's the latest gossip?"

"I'm eating blueberry pancakes with coffee." Sasuke said dully.

"Okay the usual breakfast isn't gossip. Kiba tell me what you got." Ino demanded.

"Akamaru's at the vet." Kiba said drinking his troubles away with the sugary goodness.

"Aww, an hour without your pup, boo hoo." Ino said with fake sympathy.

"It's only half an hour." Kiba corrected.

"Cus that makes it better, I heard that Sakura is hated by Temari and Karin." Naruto chimed in.

"AHHH!" Ino gave Sakura a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She yelled letting go seeing the girl turn pinker than her hair.

"Uh, thanks…" Sakura said trying to understand all the news flying across the room.

"Speaking of the troublesome girls, I'm going on a date with Temari."  
Shikamaru stated bored-ly and then plugged up his ears, which everyone except Sakura did.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled. "I knew she'd try to get in by using an inside person." Ino growled and then left to come up with a plan. Mean while Sakura was spazzing on the floor from the scream that could knock out aliens from Neptune.

'I need to catch up on how things work here.' Sakura thought before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Should we wake her up?" Naruto asked.

"Ino's scream has that affect if we wake her now she'll never learn." Kiba said turning on Barney.

'What the hell?!' Ino thought as she heard voices sing the theme song.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, too bad. If I did the third hokage would still be alive and kicking orochimaru ass.(een though that's OLD news)**

**-------------------------------------**

After a week of living in the Uchiha house Sakura Haruno got quite used to the situation and that was basically this: everyone was there basically all the time except for early morning and late night unless they were Shikamaru, or kiba who walked his dog pretty early. Ino lived of gossip, and Naruto was the cutest thing in the world with his puppy dog face. Sasuke still talked very few and Itachi teased her every second. Sakura rose from her bed, luckily she didn't have the same nightmare as the past days. After changing into jean shorts and a baggy purple shirt she went down stairs. She had been very careful not to go downstairs with her pj's on in fear someone would see and make fun of her. When she came down surprisingly enough two people were already there.

"Look Ino, I don't even like her. It was one date and I'm not going to let her in our group, let alone would Sasuke allow her in his house." Shikamaru's voice explained.

"Fine." Ino said glaring at the television screen.

"BOO!" Itachi grabbed Sakura from the stairs causing a unholy screech to escape he rmouth before she glared away. "You shouldn't spy on people." He said pushing her into the living room. "Lil Sak."

"What, you were totally just spying on me spying; not that I was spying…" Sakura said while waving to her friends and sitting down. "hey guys."

"Sakura." Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey hun, have you heard anything lately?"

"Besides Itachis voice of amusment, not so much." Sakura groaned closing her eyes letting sleep take over again.

"Hey be glad hes taking an interest, after all it took me two years for him to remember my name." ino complained.

"In my defence." Itachi replied coming into the living room. "You were like four when I met you and the most that came out of your mouth when ever you saw me was screams. Gosh you were a brat…"

"HEY!"

"Plus Sakuras my step sister so I kinda have to remember her name."

"No you don't." Sasuke said walking in, not worrying about the fact that he was in his PJ's. along with so he had a bowl of tomatos in his hand and Naruto who again surprised Sakura, tried to grab one.

"OWWW! SASUKE TEME, that hurt!!" Naruto yelled from the pain in his arm. "Sakura-CHAN!" he ran to Sakura for comfort, who just patted his head and smiled which made him all better.

"Don't touch, there off limits." Sasuke grumbled.

"Not that this over protective tomato talk isn't fun," Ino grinned. "But I think its time me and Sakura had some girl time. Lets go check out your clothes!" Ino cheered.

"Uh, sure." Sakura said being pulled from her comfortable seat.

"Well ill see you guys later." Itachi said grabbing his keys.

"Were you off to this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since when do you care?" Itachi said walking out the door. "Bar with friends," and the door shut.

"So what you guys wanna do?" Naruto asked kind of bored but at the same time entertained by seeing Sasuke scarf down his tomatoes.

"Well boys, I've got an idea!" Kiba said jumping into the room, Akamaru right behind him.

Naruto lit up with excitement while Shikamaru and Sasuke looked up with slight curiosity.

"The girls are upstairs, Itachi's out. This is perfect." Kiba continued.

"Please tell me this isn't some perverted scheme." Shikamaru sighed.

"Even better, I have a wrestling tape!"

"And I thought you were straight!" Naruto joked.

"Haha funny, like I wanna see two fat guys pound each other. No. these are girls!!" Kiba cheered, and soon Naruto joined in.

"Alright put it on." Sasuke accepted.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"DAMN! I like your room, it's huge. But look at all this space. Where's your closet?" Ino asked admiring her room.

"This way" Sakura said leading the way through the bathroom.

"Alrighty, let's see… are you flat?" Ino asked.

"No."

"Fat?"

"Nope."

"Curve-less?"

"Yeah, I wish."

"No butt?"

"I wouldn't say I had none." Sakura gestured with her hands how she hoped her but was round.

"Then the hell is all this baggy shit! My goodness are you a girl, or some kid who thinks there the ugliest thing alive. You are coming to my house as soon as possible. Until then let me fix this." Sakura just watched as Ino took one of Sakura's orange baggy shirt and ripped the back and tying it back together making a bow in the back.

"Woah, calm down Ino we could just go shopping!" Sakura aid as Ino reached for a blue shirt.

"Here put this on with this." Ino handed her the orange shirt with a white belt and pushed her into the bathroom. "Go go." Meanwhile Ino found a pair of scissors and fixed as many clothes as she could before Sakura came back in wearing the new outfit.

"Aww honey you do have a butt, and look at those breasts." Ino said looking at herself for reassurance.

"It is pretty cute. Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled looking into the mirror. She liked having a girlfriend again, plus she had amazing style.

"No problem what are best friends for. Until we go shopping I made a pile of fixed clothes." Ino said pointing to the pile.

"Ughm, cool." Sakura said a little freaked from the pile in front of her.

"Let's go back to the boys then." Ino said grabbing Sakura's hand and skipping out of her room.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"You know, I admit, when you said girl wrestling, I was a little excited. But now…" Shikamaru groaned leaving to pause the television.

"I know what you mean, these girls are too muscular for my taste." Kiba complained.

"I don't know that one was pretty hot." Naruto pointed out earning weird looks to be aimed at him. "…just kidding, haha?"

"Well now what are we going to do?" Sasuke complained.

As Sakura and Ino walked down stairs they heard music playing and boys sitting on the edge of their seats.

"That's the most action they'll ever get." In laughed, while all the boys leaned back and Sasuke switched off the music.

"Hey I liked that song." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah yeah, keep on joking."Sasuke ignored them.

"However, if you boys are really bored 'Dead Space' is right there and Itachi seems to be gone." Sakura smirked.

"Your evil Haruno." Shikamaru smirked.

"Isn't it scary?" Ino questioned, a little freaked.

"We can handle it Ino!" Naruto nudged her.

"Yeah put it on." Kiba cheered, again.

Meanwhile Sasuke just nodded.

After about twenty minutes into the game Ino had dragged Naruto behind the couch with her so she didn't have to watch. Kiba was hiding under a cover, apparently Akamaru didn't take blood well and neither did Kiba. Sakura had scooted towards Sasuke and kept passing the controller back and forth with Shikamaru. Sasuke just sighed. And then lightning struck and the power went out. But no one was freaked about that, everyone screamed bloody marry when they saw Itachi standing in the doorway, with a seriously pissed off face.

"I thought I said seventeen and older, you delinquents." Itachi growled.

"Later!" Naruto said trying to flee.

"I don't think so. All of tomorrow you six are going to clean the house, not any of the maids, but you six. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" everyone said except Sasuke who rolled his eyes and left to his room. Mean while everyone else fled the area, except Shikamaru who was sleeping over.

'Hey Itachi, sorry about that." Sakura pretend smiled. Meanwhile Itachi sat down next to her.

"Keep playing."

"Alone?" Sakura's voice cracked.

"I'm right here." Itachi said, hurt by the insult.

"Yeah but I can't quite throw you as a shield nor do I think you would protect me if I almost died."

"Just play." Itachi smirked.

Sakura took a long moment to just look at him and sigh before turning back to the creepy game. "Okay then here I come."

Sakura jumped a lot, and every time she did Itachi made a side comment like, 'scared lil Sak', or 'don't hurt yourself pinky.' Eventually Sakura couldn't handle it and threw the controller across the room, causing Itachi to be surprised.

"What was that?" Itachi asked looking at the girl next to him.

"Exhaustion." Sakura said leaning on Itachi, while struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Woah your tired? Its only, one AM! Ha, no wonder…" Itachi said picking Sakura up bridal style, who by the way was completely knocked out. After tucking her into bed Itachi got an idea.

"Sakura we cant!" He yelled while hitting the wall that was also shared with Sasuke on the otherside. Not a second later Sasuke ran in looking pissed when he realized itachi was lauging at him.

"Ass hole," Sasuke scoffed.

"Get out!" Sakura yelled from under her pillow. "Your all too loud!" Sakura groaned.

"Whats going on in here?" Shikamaru asked after hearing the noise from the guest bedroom, he decided to investagate.

"Sasuke's jelousy." Itachi smirked while leaving. "G'night Lil Sak."

"Nighty night." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke stormed out to his room. Door slammed too.

"Well goodnight Sakura, see you later."

"Wait Shikamaru why are you sleeping over? Somethings wrong, isn't there?" Sakura said grabbing Shikamarus hand and dragging him to sit down and talk. Man she was courageous when tired.

"my parents aren't back that's all." Shikamaru explained. "No big deal. Now good night."

Sakura pulled him into a hug. This made her think of her family, and in no time she was crying, even though she was trying to comfort Shikamaru, who was sure it should have been the other way around. When Sakura stopped she smiled and said,

"You'd think I'd know what to say but I don't. you should call them, maybe ask them to return for atkeast a weekend. You need your family." Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru said thanks and left but first, "The Uchiha's are my family."

Sakura layed back down thinking over everything, while sleep quickly over powered her brain.

--------------------------

**Alright I will be updating more now, tell me if you like this chapter. I don't plan on changing the couple, I still want it ass sakusasu, but tell me what you want. Thank you for those who have enjoyed this story! Ciao, Chibivamp-Chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been forever and im so sorry about that guys, hope this makes up for it. **

**I don't own Naruto, no sir-y.**

* * *

"Aww look how happy she looks snuggling with her pillow." A light voice smiled brightly watching Sakura squirm half under the covers.

"Mikoto, don't you think we should let her sleep and start unpacking."

"Oh, I want her to wake up." Said women complained.

"But I want to sleep." Fugaku complained under his breath as he walked to his bedroom.

"Dad?" Sasuke yawned coming out of his bedroom because he heard talking, assuming it was his friends.

"Sasuke, were home." His father announced as if it weren't obvious.

"I see that." Sasuke faked smiled and rolled his eyes as he went over to where he saw Shikamaru leave his designated room.

"Oh Mr. Uchiha. Nice to see you again, it's been awhile." Shikamaru smiled.

"You're still here? Well your parents never were very responsible." He mumbled the comment so the boys wouldn't hear. "Anyways you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Mikoto will never kick you out." He smiled and went inside his room.

"Why do I get the feeling that if your mom wasn't here your dad would have me out the door in a split second?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke who just shrugged.

"He probably would."

"Sakura?" Mikoto whispered seeing the girl sit up in bed and stretch. It took her awhile to adjust to the sweet smile on the older women's face and took her a little longer to remember who she was.

"." Sakura smiled getting up to hug her.

"Aww, call me mom." She grinned, hugging Sakura tightly. "How have you been Sakura?" She asked with concerned look in her eyes.

"Very well, this house is amazing and your son's are pretty nice." Sakura mused.

"Hmm Itachi can pass for nice but Sasuke, I'm shocked." She joked then went serious. "And your house, and your brothers." She emphasized.

"Yeah, sorry. Not really adjusted to everything. But I'm glad your back, assuming Mr-er-Dad is home to?"

"Yes he is and Sakura I'm sorry we weren't here when you came, this was an important meeting and we had to go."

"Oh no, it's okay."

"As payment I'll make you special pancakes, with all kinds of fruits in them!" Mikoto hugged Sakura and turned to leave when her son and his best friend casually walked in.

"I happened to hear pancakes." Sasuke said observing Sakura's room.

"I'll make you some to," She smiled and kissed him and then hugged Shikamaru. "You too." She then left.

"Nice room." Sasuke commented weirdly.

"Are you trying to cover the fact that you were spying?" Sakura asked seeing his behavior different than usually. He just glared at her smacked Shikamaru in the arm and walked off to his room to change.

Shikamaru and Sakura laughed. "We didn't mean to spy we just had nothing better to do." Shikamaru reassured.

"Well it's not like anything private was said." Sakura smiled eyeing Shikamaru.

"What?" He fidgeted under her stare.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"well, you know where to find me." Sakura smiled while shoving him out of the room. "I'm going to change now but like I said I'm across the hall."

"Yeah." Shikamaru walked to his room. He wasn't one for changing so he figured he'd just sit in his room and mope.

Sakura went over to her closet and grabbed an un-attacked shirt. She didn't want Ino's sense of style to impair her first real impression on her new parents.

By the time she got down stairs both Itachi and Sasuke were politely sitting at the kitchen table so Sakura went to join them.

"G'morning." Itachi smiled.

"Hello."

"It's a darn shame mom and dad are home, otherwise you guys would be on your knees cleaning like heck right now."

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke smirked earning a glare from his older brother.

"Well maybe were just lucky." Sakura shrugged avoiding the sibling disputes they occasionally had. "Anyway, were Shikamaru?"

"His room, probably sleeping." Sasuke guessed as he watched his mom place a plate full of food on the table for them to gorge on.

Each child took two pancakes to start but they each took one more after eating just one, jut for safety of not having any pancakes left for them. Shikamaru had come down just in time to scoop up four pancakes and Mikoto saved some for herself and her husband, whenever he would wake up.

Everyone thanked Mikoto for the meal before going to the living room to sit and boredly look off into space. Mikoto had begun cleaning and when she was done she announced that she too was exhausted and was going to sleep.

"Maybe we should go out, I mean all we ever do is stay in here and watch TV. Were going to get really unhealthy, people need exercise." Sakura nagged as everyone just looked at her as if she were the crazy one. Wanting to be healthy, how crazy!

"Well you kids have fun." Itachi got up patted Sakura on the head and left the house.

After a while of silence Sakura suggested that they call everyone up and they play a game outside. Because Sasuke had no comments and Shikamaru didn't really car Sakura got her way and after ten minutes of waiting Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were standing in the back yard.

"Yes let's do that!" Sakura an Ino had been going over games and Ino had a fun one to play.

"Hey, guys, were playing…"

"DUN DUN DUN!' Sakura made music.

"Red rover red rover!" Ino cheered and Sakura joined her.

"Captains?" Shikamaru sighed.

"In!" Naruto roared.

"In!" Kiba followed.

"Alright, rock paper scissors to determine who goes first." Shikamaru said enforcing the rules.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Naruto and Kiba yelled with determination on their faces.

"SHOOT!" Naruto won, smiling with his hand as a rock as Kiba bowed down in shame with his scissor hand. "Okay Sasuke."

"Sakura." Kiba smirked.

"Shikamaru."

"Ino."

"Wow, I'm chosen last at my own game." Ino growled.

Sasuke Naruto and Shikamaru gathered on the opposite side of Sakura, Ino, and Kiba discussing who they were going to call over first. When they were ready they lined up Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Red rover red rover send Ino on over!" Naruto cheered. Ino side looked at her group smirking because she knew she was going to be called first. Ino ran as fast as she could straight at Sasuke and Naruto's linked arms. She knew Sasuke was the strongest, obviously sense he was put in the middle, but she also knew that Shikamaru was also very strong even though he looked the scrawny type he had muscles. Ino's Stomach smacked against the two arms yet she was shot backwards failing to break them apart.

"Aww this sucks." Ino pouted going to Shikamaru's side. "Sorry guys."

"IT'S ALL GOOD!" Sakura shouted then whispered to Kiba. "Damnit I knew we couldn't trust her, she did not use all her strength!"

"What makes you think that?" Kiba questioned.

"Oh come on you didn't see it?" Sakura asked a little shocked, kiba just shook his head. "Oh whatever, never mind." The two linked hands, gripping rather tightly, refusing to lose at any cost.

"Alright, Red rover red rovers, Sasuke come over." Kiba announced gripping his hand when Sasuke charged towards them. Sakura flinched as he broke them apart running back to his team with a smirk on his face.

"Alright so were not strong enough for Sasuke, but maybe if we get someone else we'll be able to get Sasuke with us." Kiba whispered and Sakura nodded in agreement. She also felt butterflies in her stomach as she waited for her name to be called to run.

"Red rover red rover sends Sakura over." Sakura sighed knowing it. She looked at each hand as she ran and noticed that Ino and Shikamaru were prepared for her as if they knew she was going to go there.

'**Well they are smart, we can give them that.' **Inner Sakura sighed knowing this is where Sakura had planned to go.

Sakura made a fast turn into Sasuke and Naruto's grip and luckily made it through but belt chills go up her spine when she touched them and Sakura felt a blush on her face while running back.

'**What the hell was that?'** Inner screamed. '**Do you like… one of them?'**

'I don't know I don't know, one of their touches made me feel ugh I don't know but damn I cant figure out who's it was.' Sakura freaked.

'**Maybe it was Sasuke?'** Inner observed. **'He's hot.'** Meanwhile Naruto was running towards them and Sakura was too busy talking to notice Naruto when he went at them. However Kiba saved them by keeping his firm grip.

"HAHA! We got Naruto!" Kiba cheered with Naruto standing next to him. All of a sudden Kiba and Sasuke were all into yelling at each other and eventually they met in the middle of the battle field.

'**Maybe it was Naruto?'** Inner asked getting back to their earlier issue.

'Maybe, but I've never had this problem before why now?' Sakura complained.

'**DANGER DANGER Sasuke's coming over!'** Inner Sakura warned.

"I'm with you guys." Sasuke said moving to Sakura's side. "I refuse to touch his hand."

"Wait why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Were you not listening to their conversation at all?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and forgot about it.

The three of them linked hands and Sakura went crazy again quickly letting go of both hands.

"Maybe we should forfeit." She suggested causing her hands to forcefully grabbed.

"Uchiha's don't quit." Sasuke announced as Naruto nodded getting ready for the attack of Shikamaru walking towards them.

"SHIKAMARU I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T START RUNNING NOW!" Ino yelled at the boy who decided to finally pick up speed.

"I thought you said I wasn't an Uchiha." Sakura stated bitterly which caused Sasuke to be shocked for a couple of seconds before getting his cool back. He didn't respond. What could he have possibly said that would do any help? Instead he just waited for Shikamaru to join their group as he failed to get through Naruto and Sakura's hands. Eventually Ino had joined there team and Kiba was all alone on his side.

"Damn you Uchiha!" He said attacking Sasuke who happily fought back. It was only about four when everyone crashed on the couch to enjoy some TV.

"Hey Sakura." Ino poked her.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked forcing her eyes from the TV.

"You okay, you seemed a lttle flushed earlier." Ino smirked knowingly.

"Yeah Ino-pig so did you, ill never forget how you abandoned me and Kiba." Sakura whispered causing Ino to gasp.

"I don't know what your talking about." She pouted.

"Seems like no one really does."

* * *

**So Sakura doesn't know who made her flush, butim sure well find out next chaoter *wink wink***

**Haha okay well R&R byee.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHPTER 5

"What's with all the noise! I'm trying to read up there!" Sakura complained entering the living room, slowly taking in the sight of Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke , Shikamaru, and Ino sitting in a circle with cards rounded in a circle surrounding a cup in the center, with beer bottles in their hands. Sakura looked around to see bottles of beer including smeernof, to some hard rock lemon stuff, to some beer she'd never heard of before.

"Where's mom and dad?" Sakura asked getting used to calling them by those names.

"Not here." Sasuke responded casually picking up one of the center cards. "Four." He announced and everyone slammed their hands on the floor, Naruto being the slowest. "Drink up Naruto." He demanded, and Naruto did as told.

"Get a bottle and sit." Ino suggested.

Sakura raised an eyebrow then responded, "No thanks, I'm reading a really good book right now."

"Come on please Sakura! You can't leave me, a poor helpless girl alone with these wolves!" Ino exclaimed whih her arms moving up and down in shrugging like motions.

"Then why did you join them?" Sakura asked grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen then returning to watch them.

"It was actually her idea." Naruto spilled, causing Sakura to laugh and shake her head in disappointment. "Please play Sakura!" Naruto asked with his adorable puppy dog face. Sakura sighed and sat between Naruto and Kiba.

"Cool." Sasuke said handing her a random green bottle.

"Thanks." She said examining the liquid, before deciding it was safe enough. "What are we playing?"

"Kings." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yay! Oh this is good!" Ino cheered. "Its Shikamaru's turn!" she said leaning into him since he was next to her.

Shikamaru casually picked a card and flipped it over. "5. Guys drink." All the boys in the group lifted their cups and drank.

"Wait what?" Sakura asked.

"A is when someone sets a rule during the game. 2 is the person who picked the card chooses someone else to drink. 3 is you drink. 4 is everyone hits the floor. 5 is guys drink. 6 is chicks drink. 7 is when everyone raises their hands to the ceiling. 8 is when the person who chose the card chooses someone and both of you drink. 9 is where everyone goes in a circle trying to rhyme with the word the first person said. 10 is never have I ever. J is the person before the picker drinks. Q is the question game in a circle. And finally K is where you pour your drink into the center cup and whoever gets the last king drinks the center cup with the mixture of liquids." Sasuke explained.

"Alright I think I get it."Sakura said straightening up, to get ready for Ino to pick a card.

"A!" Ino grinned. "You guys have to say I love ino before you pick up your cards!" Shikamaru of course rolled his eyes, and the rest expected as much, not really caring.

"I LOVE INO!" Naruto yelled lifting a card and grinning before setting it down. "King, just another step closer to getting one of you super drunk!" He cheered, not realizing he was close to becoming just a drunk.

"Okay. Ughm I love ino." Sakura said lifting a card. "10"

"Never have I ever!" Kiba grinned. "Go Sakura you start.

Everyone put up three fingers and waited as Sakura thought of something good.

"Okay, never have I ever kissed someone in this circle." Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru each put one finger down.

"All of you with Ino! Eww, guys come on your best friends!" Sakura frowned disapprovingly. What kind of friendship was this?

"No actually Sakura hunny, I've only kissed Shikamaru. Those two are a different story." Ino whispered to the girl next to her.  
"Oh, I didn't know guys, I guess I just assumed-" Sakura was interrupted rudely by Sasuke.

"Shut the f*** up Sakura, it's not like that. Naruto kissed me."

"Nu uhh! Not true Sakura someone pushed me and it just happened. I swear I'm completely straight!" he gave a sad face causing Sakura to sweat drop.

"Okay sorry guys."

"never have I ever kissed a girl other then my mom." Kiba said quite gloomily. But deep down he knew it was for a good cause. To scoop things about Sakura!

Shikamaru and Sasuke put a finger down leaving both with only one left. Naruto and Kiba exchanged a quick highfive and then Sasuke went.

"Never have I ever tied my hair up." Both girls and Shikamaru put their fingers down but since Shikamaru lost he had to drink.

"8 is a date" Kiba announced then glanced at Sakura, "Hey baby how'd you like to get a drink?" Sakura giggled and the both clinked glasses then drank.

"WOAH! 1st. you didn't say I love ino! 2nd I wasn't your date, harsh!" Ino frowned.

"Oops, well you know Sakura's so…" Kiba said drinking away.

"Yeah yeah hot, I know." This cause Sakura to choke on the water she had been drinking, so much that it came out of her nose.

"Am not." She said in a disordered voice.

"Anyways, I love ino and 6 chicks drink." Ino and Sakura did as the rules said and drunk away.

After a couple of minute's they'd played all the 10, A, 3, 8, and 5. Done three 6, Q, 4, and 2, and only had two 7, 9, J, and K's go bye.

"Jack is back!" Ino grinned as Shikamaru drank his beer.

"7 HEAVEN" Naruto yelled and everyone through their hands up. Through the night the group had become awfully loud, screaming just about everything.

"K!" Sakura grinned pouring her drink in the cup smiling as widely as one would think possible and said "Next bastard has to drink it all!"

Kiba patted her back and announced "9, rhyme!" he sat thinking thoughtfully for a couple of seconds before saying "DOG!"

"Fog" Sasuke said boredly.

"Log" Shikamaru said smiling at the thought of a log.

"Sog" Ino said as if she were the most confident person there, even though in her head she wondered if she could really pull it off.

"Damnit!" Naruto pouted as he drank, not being able to think of anything rhymable. Ino grinned to herself.

"7"Sasuke said with his hands already n the air. Sakura's delayed reaction caused her to drink.

Shikamaru casually plucked out a J and Sasuke scornfully drank.

"Ino" Ino grinned.

"What." Random voices asked.

"9. Rhyme. INO"

"Latino." Naruto drooled a bit of spit then sucked it back up causing the group to give him a disgusted face. "What it rhymes!"

"Philipino?" Sakura guessed.

"ugh, teeno?" Kiba smiled.

"NO! drink!" Ino jumped in her seat on the floor. Then Sakura began to giggle which turned into fits of laughter she could no longer contain.

"Is she okay?" Shikamaru asked concerned. When she finally calmed down she motioned for Naruto to take the card he had his finger on and as he did so they realized why she laughed so much, even though it wasn't that funny.

"King!" Naruto gasped his mouth wide open, as his group of friends began to cheere and yell "CHUG CHUG CHUG" at him.

"This is going to kill tomorrow." He frowned and chugged the last bit of liquid in the cup. As soon as he was done he laid back on the floor and stared straight into the light bulb. He felt as if it was the only thing keeping him sane in the head. However when he looked up and saw Sakura and Kiba dancing to music he never noticed someone put on, Ino trying to figure out how to make it louder so she could join the dancing, Shikamaru setting up a table while pushing aside the couches and finally Sasuke gathering more random liquid and cups over to the table, he wondered just how long he really had been sleeping with his eyes open.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked forcing his ridiculously heavy head to lean toward Sasuke.

"Beerpong ofcourse." Sasuke said shortly as if it were so obvious. And that's when the party stated to go down hill.

"I wanna play with Naruto!" Sakura announced raising her hand and puling him onto his feat which made him feel incredibly dizy.

"TEAM SHIKASASU v. TEAM SAKUNARU!" Ino announced with a bottle in her hand used as a microphone.

Sasuke started, missed of course as did Shikamaru after him. Naruto failed to get the ball even near the cups, but Sakura made up for it when she successfully through theball and Shikamaru had to drink away.

Sasuke not liking being a loser concentrated ashard as a drunk man can and screamed like Naruto would have, when he made a goal. Naruto gulped as he picked up the cup tok a sip and-

"Holy shit!" Sasuke screamed, while ino gaped from were she stood.

"Ewwww!" Sakura cried as nausea began to hit Naruto again. Kiba started to cheer "First puke of the night, as though it was something to be excited about, but NAruto and Sakura thought otherwise.

Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and softly, showing no anger at him for throwing up on her adorable dolphin tank top, said "Let's get you to the bathroom. Sasuke immediately getting a sponge to clean the table while Shikamaru grabbed a mop, Sakura and Naruto headed into her room's connecting bathroom.

"Here, over the toilet." She motioned him pulling his hair away from his face.

"I feel fine Sakura." He tried reassuring her, but just as she almost believed him another shot of puke ran out his mouth.

"Oh, no you're not, just stay right here ill be right back." Sakura ran into her room and grabbed a black headband, running back into the bathroom and put it on his head so that he wouldn't have to hold his own hair.

"Thanks." Naruto moaned as he leaned on the wall, liking the cool feeling it gave off on his face.

"I'm just going to go change okay, I'll be right back." Naruto nodded and Sakura went into her bedroom's closet and searched through the shirts before grabbing a plain grey tank top as well as red sweatpants. She quickly changed not noticing the boy in the bathroom who had moved in just the right position to see her matching black bra and underwear. As she turned to go back into the bathroom she saw his lecherous look and reminded herself to smack him the next morning.

Sasuke sighed as he and Shikamaru finally put away the table and most of the cups, while Ino and Kiba cleared away any signs of alcohol. All they had to do now was to remember to put out the trash the next morning.

"Ughh, I'm exhausted." Ino announced to everyone in the living room.

"Man, Kiba's knoced out." Shikamaru informed Sasuke who groaned and woke him up.

"Let's go, I'll bring you to the guest bedroom and while I'm at it I can check up on Naruto." Sasuke grabbed his arm, nicely of course, leading the way for his half asleep friend who was nodding every five seconds.

"Well tonight was fun, I sure feel like I know Sakura a whole lot more." Ino grinned leaning on one knee.

"That's for sure." Shikamaru nodded in agreement remembering things Sakura had said like when in 3rd grade she went to school commando.

"I'm sorry, by the way…" Ino said looking away from him.

"About the kissing thing, I don't think anyone noticed." Shikamaru tried reassuring her, but it didn't help.

"But tomorrow when people start to think straight, questions will definitely unfold."

"Look, Ino. Then we'll tell them the truth. It was a month ago, you were mad at Karin and I was angry with my parents. Again. We comforted each other and BAM we kissed. No big deal. It meant nothing." The usual Shikamaru would have sugar coated the last thought and probably not screamed bam, or stressed the word again after he said he was angry at his parents, but that was the joy of them all being drunk. None of them really were acting normal.

"Oh." Ino said looking a bit hurt and forcing the tears from hitting her eyes. "Fine, cool."

"Are you okay?" HE asked seeing her tight jaw and frown. "I know you get emotional when you drink, so uif you feel like crying I won't juge you."

"Oh I get emotional do i! well then let me just spurt words and hurt your feeling then!" Ino crossed her arms as a couple tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just that if you want to tell me something, anything, you can." Shikamaru tied to fix what he said before.

"You know our kiss meant NOTHING to me. Yupp." Ino frowned.

"Is that why your mad?" He asked confused. "I knew I didn't. I don't get it."

"Yes you do! A million reasons for why im mad and crying are in your head and let meguess you've aleady got it narrowed down to two. The one you want to be true and the one you know is true. You just wont let yourself say it though." This time ino's voice quivered a bit.

Shikamaru just cleared his throat and moved towards her, moving her head towards him.

"What are you doing!" She whisper yelled, looking around and pushing him back. "You can't just 'pull a move' onto people!"

Shikamaru sighed, and leaned back up with a slightly pissed expression on his face as he looked away from her.

"You're the one who told me that my minds two options were half right and that I should choose the one I refused to accept." He said it so calm but harsh that it startled ino and got her to thinking, before she began to smile. In a second she was hovering over him, and their second kiss, was something neither would ever she as a drunken mistake, rather a first step they both really hoped they would remember the next morning.

Sasuke, upstairs after putting Kiba to bed went to Sakura's bathroom to see Naruto half asleep leaning on the with Sakura lying on his legs, also half asleep. They both stopped whispering when they saw him enter, and greeted him as happily to dead tired people could.

"Sakura, you can sleep in my bed, and I'll stay and take care of the Dobe." Sasuke offered sitting on the countertop.

"Mm, sure." She smiled getting up and patting Naruto on the head. "Get beter. G'night boys."


End file.
